collectingjohnpickfordfandomcom-20200213-history
Other unreleased and promotional Miniatures
In here, you'll find miniatures from my private collection, primarily. I now have quite a few of these gems here in my possessions (by the courtesy of Mr. Pickford himself), but some of them are so rare and are only in the hands of the creator himself. Most of the miniatures were made for fun, and have been used as conceptual or promotional pieces - but as you can see there are some rather wonderful miniatures in there, that surely had deserved a better faith: =Donald and Mickey= These might be the very first sculpts John ever did - and he have kindly donated them to my cause and have let me show them here. Donald Duck Painter by John, too. Donald Duck 1.jpg Donald Duck 2.jpg Donald Duck 3.jpg Donald Duck 4.jpg Donald Duck 5.jpg Mickey Mouse Mickey Mouse 1.jpg Mickey Mouse 2.jpg Mickey Mouse 3.jpg Mickey Mouse 4.jpg Mickey Mouse 5.jpg =Goblins= Goblin King and Jester Almost like a supplement to the Goblin Queen Diorama from the 2005 FU UK! Sculpting Contest: "Female miniatures... that women would buy" . File:IMG_8182.JPG‎|King on throne with pet File:IMG_8185.JPG|King on Throne - back side view File:GoblinKingThrone.jpg|Throne File:GoblinKingThroneBack.jpg|Throne, back File:KingsDog.JPG|King's Pet - A Goblin dog File:IMG_8218.JPG|Jester File:IMG_8220.JPG|Jester - back Goblin Commandos File:IMG 8214.JPG|Commando 1 - Halberd File:IMG 8215.JPG|Commando 1 - Halberd, back File:IMG 8216.JPG|Commando 2 - Handstand File:IMG 8217.JPG|Commando 2 - Handstand, back File:IMG 8231.JPG|Commando 3 - Double knives File:IMG 8232.JPG|Commando 3 - Double knives, back File:IMG 8233.JPG|Commando 4 - Cartwheel File:IMG 8234.JPG|Commando 4 - Cartwheel, back Goblin King and Shieldbearers File:GoblinKingonShield.jpg|King and Shield bearers ODD Goblin King on shield.jpg|King on shield ODD Goblin King - back.jpg|King on shield - back ODD Goblin Shieldbearer 1.jpg|Shieldbearer 1 ODD Goblin Shieldbearer 1 - back.jpg|Shieldbearer 1 - back ODD Goblin Shieldbearer 2.jpg|Shieldbearer 2 ODD Goblin Shieldbearer 2 - back.jpg|Shieldbearer 2 - back ODD Goblin King and shieldbearers.jpg|Goblin King and Shieldsbearer set Goblin Warriors Goblin with spear ODD Goblin Warrior with spear.jpg ODD Goblin Warrior with spear - back 2.jpg Female Goblin Warrior with sword ODD Female warrior.jpg ODD Female Warrior - back.jpg ODD Female warrior bits.jpg Lance-a-little File:IMG_8198.JPG|Lance-a-little File:IMG_8199.JPG|Lance-a-little, front File:IMG_8200.JPG|Lance-a-little, back "Lance-a-little" is one of Johns first figures. "Lance-a-little" was originally going to be a promo model for "Gamer's Quest" but then the business got sold and the model was never produced. Goblin Fanatic This miniature was never released due to casting issues - and there is only 2 castings in existence. File:Goblin_fanatic_left_side_II.JPG|Fanatic with a meteor ball on a chain, right side File:Goblin_fanatic_left_side.JPG|Fanatic with a meteor ball on a chain, left side Goblin Fanatic 1.jpg|Goblin Fanatic - right side Goblin Fanatic 2.jpg|Goblin Fanatic - left side Goblin Fanatic 3.jpg|Goblin Fanatic - front Goblin Fanatic 4.jpg|Goblin Fanatic - back side Goblin on dead Dwarf Very victorious greenskin sitting on his slain arc enemy. Might be the only cast in existence. Goblin on dead dwarf bits.jpg|The two miniatures Goblin on dead dwarf 1.jpg Goblin on dead dwarf 2.jpg Goblin on dead dwarf 3.jpg Goblin on dead dwarf 4.jpg Goblin on dead dwarf 6.jpg Goblin on dead dwarf 7.jpg Goblin on dead dwarf 8.jpg Goblin on dead dwarf 9.jpg Other Goblins Goblin Santa File:IMG_8201.JPG|Goblin Santa File:IMG_8202.JPG|Goblin Santa, back Burdened Goblin File:IMG_8223.JPG|Burdened Goblin File:IMG_8224.JPG|Burdened Goblin, back Papa File:IMG_8221.JPG|Papa (Goblin Voodoo Doctor) File:IMG_8222.JPG|Papa (Goblin Voodoo Doctor), back Mom File:IMG_8227.JPG|Mum File:IMG_8228.JPG|Mum, back =Orc King on Dragon (Wargames Foundry)= For long, I thought the story of John Pickford doing a Dragon was nothing but a Myth, but I was utterly wrong. Cause, there is indeed "a Dragon". And a magnificent one it is, too. A beautiful scaled dragon with a unique, squig-like, dragon head, a fantastic set of richly detailed and nicely textured wings and a magnificent Orc King-rider, true worthy of such a beast. The rider sits proud on his beast ready for leading his army into battle and he is spiced up with classic (and characteristic) Pickford facial details sculpted on the saddle, armour and shield. So the true history is, that John did make a Dragon and he even tried having it moulded and cast up in association with Wargames Foundry. Moulding of the dragon body and rider had been successful, but the wings proved difficult and took quite some damage - and no successful cast was ever made. A master cast and the damaged wings was returned to John - probably with the intention of being re-sculpted, but it never happened. A master cast and the damaged wings have kindly been donated to the Wiki by John Pickford. Dragon with rider.jpg|Orc King on Dragon Dragon body and rider Orc on Dragon.jpg|Master casts Dragon body 1.jpg Dragon body 2.jpg Dragon body 3.jpg Dragon body 4.jpg Dragon body 5.jpg Dragon rider 1.jpg Dragon rider 2.jpg Dragon rider 5.jpg Dragon rider.jpg Dragon Wings Dragon wings 1.jpg|Inside sider Dragon wings 2.jpg|Outer side Dragon wings 3.jpg Dragon wings 4.jpg Dragon wings 5.jpg Dragon wings 6.jpg Dragon wings 7.jpg Dragon wings 8.jpg Dragon wings 9.jpg Dragon wings 10.jpg Dragon wings 11.jpg Dragon wings 12.jpg Dragon wings 13.jpg Dragon wings 14.jpg =Other Orcs= Conceptual Black Orcs (Wargames Foundry) File:Black_orc_concept_1.JPG|Black Orc pose 1 File:Black_orc_concept_1_back.JPG|Black Orc pose 1, back File:IMG_8950.JPG|Black Orc pose 2 File:IMG_8951.JPG|Black Orc pose 2, back Promotional Orc Shaman with Goblin Slaves (Wargames Foundry) File:IMG_8928.JPG|In Foundry Blister File:IMG_8945.JPG|The set File:IMG_8932.JPG|Shaman File:IMG_8934.JPG|Shaman, back File:IMG_9417.JPG|Goblin Slave 1 File:IMG_9419.JPG|Goblin Slave 1, back File:IMG_9420.JPG|Goblin Slave 2 File:IMG_9421.JPG|Goblin Slave 2, back File:WARORC_SHAMNAN_1.jpg|Kevin Dallimore's beautiful painted sample =Demonic/Mutant Orc face plate= Demonic orc face plate.JPG =Sci-Fi Ork (Spork)= In 2011 John Pickford build a complete Sci-Fi Pig-faced Ork range (Sporks) for Wargames Foundry, but the range is still unreleased. As a special personal gift John build me this Spork, which is based on the same concepts as the original Foundry ones. Conceptual Sci-Fi piece 1.jpg Conceptual Sci-Fi piece 2.jpg Conceptual Sci-Fi piece 3.jpg Conceptual Sci-Fi piece 4.jpg Conceptual Sci-Fi piece 5.jpg =Undead= File:IMG_8991.JPG|Skeleton development kit File:IMG_8992.JPG|Skeleton Cavalry development kit =Evil Barbarian= This miniature here is a conversion done by John on one of the Foundry - Others Foundry Evil Barbarians. John wasn't overly pleased with the original antler-helmet look, and did this conversion. The conversion never made it into any production stage (@Wargames Foundry) - and is now part om my private collection. Foundry Evil Barbarian Warrior Conversion.jpg|Rework of the Wargames Foundry CS002 Evil Barbarian Warrior 2 =Humans= Female Druid # This female is an early Pickford piece. The miniature was mastered by Foundry but was never produced by them. The painted sample is from Bernard Lewis' personal collection. Female druid in Foundry blister.jpg|Not a Foundry release, but as Foundry helped out it's packed in one of their classic blister packs Female druid 1.jpg|Front Female druid 2.jpg|Left side Female druid 3.jpg|Rear Female druid 4.jpg|Right side foto (600x800).jpg|Painting and photo by Bernard Lewis =Creatures, imps and familiars= File:IMG_8211.JPG|Squig File:IMG_8213.JPG|Squig - back File:IMG_8210.JPG|Creature - left side File:IMG_8209.JPG|Creature - right side File:IMG_9414.JPG|Snork File:IMG_9416.JPG|Blip ODD Teddy with Halbard.jpg|Teddy with Halberd =Ogre face (Otherworld Miniatures cut-off)= This ogre face is a WIP version 1 from an Otherworld Ogre. The face was cut of, but was saved and deserves a place here due to all the fine details. ODD Ogre face 1.jpg ODD Ogre face 2.jpg ODD Ogre face 3.jpg =Sci-Fi Stormtrooper= File:IMG_8997.JPG|Stormtrooper kit Category:Collection